Friend, I Love You
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: No Summary ok!/Tinggal baca :D OneShoot pertama yang ku publish di ffn.. /MindToRnR?


**Friend, I Love You.**

**Disclaimer by **Masashi Kishimoto (jika milikku aku akan buat hinata pemeran utama, dan judulnya ku ganti Hinata shippuden xD)

**Pair : **Sasuhina (dominan Hinata saja)

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort and Angst (yang tidak suka klik back)

**Warning :** OOC, TYPO, alurnya maju mundur maju mundur cantiiik :v, DLL.

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**Hinata POV**_

.

.

Hidup yang ku jalani lurus tak ada yang berubah dan tak ada yang menarik, dan istilahnya monoton. Aku menjalani hidupku seperti air yang mengikuti arus. Jika ke kanan ya ke kanan, ke kiri ya ke kiri dan ke bawah pun akan ke bawah.

Buktinya banyak yang mengira aku pendiam dari kejauhan karena aku malas untuk melakukan interaksi sosial dengan yang lain. Gugup, nervous, gagap dan deg-degan itu yang ku rasa jika bertemu dengan orang asing.

Itu juga berlaku pada dia, seorang lelaki yang sekarang berhasil mengalihkan duniaku. Hari-hariku tak monoton dan sekarang mulai berwarna. Entah karena kita saling bersama, bercanda ria, bersedih bersama dan kau ada jika kau butuh aku atau aku butuh kamu. Karena kau sahabatku, teman yang selalu buat hatiku merasa aneh.

Karena aku tak merasakan hal yang sama pada orang lain. Rasa aneh, yang menghantui fikiranku. Dan membuat imajinasiku setinggi langit. Kaulah Sasuke Uchiha, kau tau kita sebenarnya sudah saling bertemu saat sekolah dasar.

Tapi saat iku aku hanya mempunyai satu teman yang selalu melindungiku jika aku merasa terancam. Dia Sakura Haruno. Satu-satunya teman dekatku.

Kau adalah murid pindahan Sunagakure saat itu. Jujur saat itu aku sama sekali tak melihatmu bahkan aku menganggapmu angin lalu.

Oh, kalau tak salah aku ingat-ingat temanku Ino Yamanaka menyukaimu Sasuke. Saat itu kami sedang main di rumahku, dan bicara soal anak yang disukai di sekolah. Aku sih menjawab kalau aku suka dengan Naruto Uzumaki dengan gugup. Karena memang Naruto yang akhir-akhir itu sering ku kagumi.

Eh, tapi entah kenapa Ino Yamanaka sejak saat aku bilang itu, ia mulai dekat dengan Naruto. Dan itu buatku sakit hati. Walau selama itu aku tak menunjukan bagaimana perasaanku, aku hanya tersenyum tak terlihat tersakiti. Hmm mungkin aku memang harus mengalah untuk saat itu.

.

.

Ohya kembali lagi, aku sama sekali tak berfikir suka pada kau dari awal, itu juga terjadi saat SMP. Masa dimana aku tertipu daya, masa yang ingin aku lupakan tentang cinta dan masa yang ingin ku kenang tentang pertemanan. Aku saat itu memiliki teman yang selalu bersama-sama. Kami menyebutnya dulu dengan "THREE ANGEL" yang beranggotakan aku, Sakura dan Shion. Kami saat itu terlihat terabaikan bagaikan bayang-bayang.

.

.

Pada saat itu saat kelas 9, aku mulai saling kenal denganmu. Pertama biasa-biasa saja, karena saat itu aku sudah punya kekasih namanya Chouji. Sungguh aku menerimanya pertama karena kasihan, ahh sudahlah kenapa aku malah mengungkitnya.

Saat itu kau Sasuke mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dan kau datang ke rumahku. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama kita hanya berdua yang membuat perasaan ini bukan hanya berdebar seperti biasa, melainkan meledak-ledak. Suaramu membuatku selalu mengingatmu.

Kita berdua selalu bermain bersama entah itu main dalam arti jalan bersama, makan bersama di kedai atau mungkin bersantai di rumahku.

Ohya jujur aku kadang berfikir saat SMP itu, aku baru mengenalmu sedekat ini padahal kita sudah dekat walau tak ada interaksi.

.

.

.

Kau ingat tidak, saat kita akan menempuh pendidikan baru di SMA dan kita berjanji akan bersama dan berangkat bersama. Kita sudah menyusun semuanya, tapi entah kenapa aku mulai ragu saat satu hari akan di adakannya pendaftaran sekolah. Saat itu aku bilang padamu kalau aku tak bisa bersamamu lewat sms, aku terlalu tidak punya muka di hadapanmu.

Saat itu kau marah besar kepadaku, aku tahu pasti kau benar-benar kecewa padaku. Kau berkata aku ini plinplan dan langsung to the poin bilang aku mengecewakan banyak orang disekitarku.

Dan aku ingat kata kau, Sakura pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku mulai berubah. Aku mulai tidak setia kawan, dan itu terbukti kalau katanya aku sangat dekat dengan Shion teman baruku ketimbang Sakura teman lamaku. Tapi sungguh aku tak pernah berniat seperti itu.

Saat itu perasaan dan fikiranku kalut. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, jujur aku tipe yang sensitif dan takut mengambil keputusan.

Saat itu entah kenapa aku juga terbawa emosi dan marah-marah. Aku melemparkan alasan ini itu karena tak mau disalahkan. Aku tau perbuatanku adalah perbuatan orang munafik, aku sadar kok. Aku hanya takut saat itu, yang ku lakukan saat itu hanya berlindung di bawah bantal sambil menangis meluapkan semua air mata penyesalanku.

Kau kecewa padaku dan aku berfikir kau tak akan menghubungiku lagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Masalah ini terus berlarut-larut dan aku hanya jadi pengecut, diam menghindar dari masalah. Tapi suatu ketika aku ingin meminta maaf denganmu.

Aku memberi tahukan ucapan maafku lewat sms yang mungkin kau tidak akan membalasnya, tapi malah dengan mudahnya kau mau memaafkanku dengan satu syarat jangan melakukan itu lagi. Aku kaget bercampur senang dan sedih. Kaget betapa tulus hatinya, senang tetap memiliki teman sepertimu, dan sedih kenapa aku menyakiti orang sebaik kau.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana kita berteman lagi dan melupakan kejadian itu, kita kembali seperti semula. Bercanda bersama, bertemu, curhat atau membicarakan topik-topik yang tidak membosankan.

Walau berbeda sekolah kau tetap berhubungan baik dengan siapapun termasuk aku. Kita saling terhubung entah itu hanya lewat facebook, pesan atau kau datang main ke rumah dan ketemuan makan bersama. Biasanya kalau makan bersama ada aku, kau dan Shion sahabatku yang satu lagi.

Ohya kembali lagi, biasanya kalau soal curhat kaulah yang dahuluan bercerita entah itu panjang lebar tingginya tak terhingga. Aku suka saja mendengarnya. Ada saja yang diceritakan, entah soal sekolah barunya atau mungkin teman barunya.

.

.

.

Oke di skip time saja pada suatu waktu kau mendapat masalah di sekoahmu, katamu karena banyak sekali fans-fansmu. Hmm, saat itu aku hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. Kau tau apa aku juga termasuk fansmu. Haha karena aku juga terkadang kagum padamu, ingat hanya terkadang lho.

Hmm saat itu terjadi kau semakin banyak meluapkan isi hatimu adaku, entah kau bercerita kalau kau diperebutkan. Dua sahabat saling jatuh cinta padamu, atau hubungan yang terlihat antara dua sahabat itu. Ckck menurutku hidupmu bak sinetron Sasuke, emm bahkan mengalahi sinetron. Hm bikin pusing kepala saja jika mendengarkan certiamu. Aku berfikir kalau aku yang mendengar sefrustasi ini apalagi yang merasakan. Hm apa kau akan bisa bertahan ya kawan.

Ohya aku sempat menangis lho mendengar critamu yang sulit untuk dipahami, karena aku semakin takut meluapkan isi hatiku. Isi hatiku yang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu melebihi arti sahabat.

Mungkin kalau aku mengatakan sekarang kau mungkin akan menjauh padaku, atau lebih buruknya lagi kau akan menghilang tanpa jejak atau mungkin kau akan berpura-pura tak mengenalku jika kita bertemu.

Aku tak mau itu terjadi, sungguh. Jadi saat itu aku hanya mampu mengusap air mataku, dan berusaha untuk menyemangatimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, entah untuk pelampiasan saja aku tak apa. Atau aku hanya seorang yang beruntung dekat dan mudah dihubungi saat kau terpuruk tak apa. Aku senang kalau kau senang. Kau tau aku selalu memikirkanmu, tapi apa kau memikirkanku juga. Aku mendoakan doa yang terbaik untukmu, apa kau juga melakukannya. Ku rasa tidak ya.

Aku sadar diri kok aku hanya bayangan yang selalu mengikutimu.

Hemmm…

Dan ku akui kau sedikit tampan, yah aku pernah mendengarmu mengelu-elukan bahwa kau tampan dan cool. Ckck saat itu aku pura-pura muntah dan bicara.

"Kau tahu, jika Aku mendengar itu dari orang lain sih biasa. Nah ini dari orangnya sendiri. Hadeeh."

Kau saat itu hanya mampu tertawa dan aku pun ikut tertawa bersamamu.

Eh kau tau aku melakukan itu sebenarnya karena aku takut mengakui yang sebenarnya bahwa kau memang yah begitulah tampan dan keren. Haduh biasa aja deh dia.

Haha aku plinplan yah.

Aku takut saja kau menertawaiku habis-habisan, aku kan malu.

Banyak sekali deh momen-momenku bersamamu tapi sayang kenapa Aku pergi terlalu cepat, Aku melihatmu sekarang bahagia dengan seorang wanita. Aku akan mencoba senang kok kalau Kau senang, tenang saja.

Mungkin ini terakhir aku dapat melihatmu, Aku sudah dapat melihat cahaya di langit itu. Kau tau mungkin ini takdir yang terjadi padaku. Aku senang kau bahagia karena dengan menukar nyawaku denganmu kau tetap hidup. Sebenarnya kau mati empat tahun yang lalu tapi aku menukarnya dengan kematianku. Kau akan mengambil sisa nyawaku itu sudah cukup.

Sayonara Sasuke-kun. Aku senang dapat berkunjung kesini 1 tahun sekali. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, oh temanku. Aku pun menghilang pergi, menatapmu sendu.

FIN

**A/N:** _Huhu fic apa ini, tadi aku buat sambil nangis lho... T,T _

_Entahlah apa kalian akan kecewa jika baca ini.. huhu gomennasai.. Akan saya trima deh apapun komentar kalian tentang fic ini.. Hehe ^^_

**Mind to RnR? XD **


End file.
